


the aftermath

by boneswrites



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Family, Family Feels, Infinity War AU, M/M, Major Spoilers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), So much angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneswrites/pseuds/boneswrites
Summary: *WARNING: Major spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War*This picks up right after the events of Avengers: Infinity War. Tony returns home, not knowing whether Logan and Laura survived. Tony tells them about Peter, and they hold each other through their grieving. What happens after, is something that takes their breath away.





	the aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, my friend Ari and I thought about this idea and developed it together, and I couldn't have done it without her! I hope you enjoy and feedback is always greatly appreciated!

Tony couldn’t wrap his head around it.

It happened so fast. Too fast.

One second, he’s surrounded by many people. The next, only by Nebula. 

Peter had just helped him up, his arm around his son’s shoulder. 

And now…Peter’s gone. 

One after the other, everyone just…disintegrated and blew away. One by one.

He watched as it happened; Mantis, Drax, Quill, Strange. And Tony’s heart dropped deep into his stomach when he realized it was happening to Peter. It was happening to his son.

And there wasn’t a damn thing he could do to stop it.

_I don’t feel so good_ , Peter had said, confusing coating his voice. _Something’s not right_ , the panic started to set in.

_You’re alright,_ Tony found himself replying, desperate to believe it.

He stumbled towards Tony, falling into his arms and wrapping his own around his father’s shoulders and neck.

Tony held onto the teenager to tightly. As tightly as he could.

_I don’t want to go, please. Please, I don’t want to go,_ Peter begged, his voice breaking, quivering, the tears staining his cheeks. He clawed at Tony, trying to get a firmer grip, but his fingers felt numb, his entire body felt numb. He fought to get closer to his dad, but he kept failing. 

That was it. Something was pulling Peter away, trying to tear him from Tony’s grip. But Tony wouldn’t let go—couldn’t let go. Next thing he knew, Peter’s lying on the ground, Tony hovering over him. Tony wanted to say something, anything, but the words were stuck. Nothing would come out. 

Peter frantically looked around, his unfocused gaze found Tony’s face, taking one last breath, he whispered _I’m sorry._

Then he’s gone. 

Tony looks around, but there’s no one. No one except for Nebula. Tony curls into himself, bringing his hands up to his mouth and closing his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek. 

Nebula says something, but he doesn’t hear it.

He doesn’t know who survived and who didn’t. And Tony’s heart keeps sinking as the realization sets in.

He doesn’t know if Logan and Laura survived. He doesn’t know if there’s anyone to go back home to. He doesn’t know if he’s alone. 

He just lost his son. And he might have lost his husband, his daughter, too. 

It’s all too much to bear. 

And then Peter’s final words make sense.

_Please come back safely, come back to us_ , Logan had said before Tony and Peter left. 

And Tony found his mind wondering to one question: is there anything—anyone to go back to?

*****

Tony’s not sure how they make it back to earth. But he’s back, and the pain in his side is coming back, strong. It stings, he hisses as he traces the tip of his finger over the wound he froze. He knew it wasn’t going to hold, but with everything that happened, it kind of slipped his mind. He doesn't know what kind of injury was caused by the stabbing, and he knows he needs to get it checked out. But Logan and Laura first. 

Everyone who was in Wakanda return to New York City around the same time Tony and Nebula do. They’re all confused, and Tony’s watching the people walking towards him, figuring out whether everyone else is gone or just…not in New York City.

“You’re all that’s left?” Tony asks, his voice lower than usual. 

Rhodey nods, placing a hand on his best friend’s shoulder.

“Oh, God,” Tony breathes, looking around once more.

T’Challa, Sam, Vision, Groot, Bucky, Wanda…all gone.

And Rhodey knows Peter is gone, too.

“I’m so sorry,” Rhodey whispers.

Tony nods, trying to keep the tears from spilling over his face. 

“Logan and Laura,” Tony says. “I have to—”

Rhodey’s nodding before Tony finishes his sentence. “Let’s go.” 

They make it to Logan and Tony’s place in record time, Tony’s heart beating faster, hearing the thuds echo in his ears. He almost can’t hear himself when he opens the front door, immediately calling out his husband’s name before the door is even fully opened.

“Logan? Logan!” 

The silence is deafening. And Tony’s heart almost stops…

_No, no, no…_

“Tony?”

He almost misses it. He thinks it’s his mind playing a trick on him. A cruel, horrible trick. But then Logan’s standing in the pathway to the living room, looking _alive_. His eyes are wide, his breathing is elevated, his shoulders tense.

None of them say anything for a few seconds, they don’t even move. Each are too afraid that this isn’t real.

“Logan…” Tony finally says, his voice breaking. He walks closer to him, slowly.

Logan looks behind Tony and it’s only Rhodey standing there, in the doorway. Where’s…

“Tony, where’s Peter?” 

Tony closes his eyes, unable to look at Logan’s face. He only hears him when he repeats the question. 

“Tony… _where’s_ Peter?” 

Tony opens his eyelids and tears roll down his face, and he can see the denial, the confusion, the pain all gathering in Logan’s eyes and on his face. The only word he can speak is, “Peter…”

“No, no…no,” Logan is shaking his head, his eyes swimming with tears. 

“He’s…God, he’s—” Tony’s chokes, unable to utter a single word.

Logan’s still shaking his head, not wanting to believe it.

Tony takes two more steps towards Logan and it’s only Logan’s quick reflexes and his arms going around him that prevent Tony’s knees from thudding harshly against the floor. 

Logan’s kneeling now too, holding Tony so tightly and Tony’s shaky arms go around Logan, his trembling hands clenching the back of Logan’s t-shirt until his knuckles go white. And Tony breaks down. 

One of Logan’s hands settle on the small of Tony’s back, while the other travels to his hair and his fingers card through the brown strands.

“Gone,” Tony’s voice breaks. “He’s gone.”

Logan squeezes his eyes shut and lets the tears roll down his cheeks. He buried his face against Tony’s neck and holds him as the sobs rack his body.

They stay like that, just holding onto each other for God knows how long. 

Neither one of them can move.

Tony sniffs, pulling back and looks at Logan’s equally tear-stained face. “Laura, where’s Laura?” His eyes go wide and he’s almost panicking. 

“She’s okay,” Logan says quickly. “She’s asleep, she’s okay.”

“I need to see her.”

Logan nods. “She’s sleeping in our room.” He gets up and holds out his hand to Tony.

Tony takes Logan’s hand and lets him pull him to his feet, he takes a few seconds to balance himself then follows Logan’s lead towards their bedroom.

Logan quietly opens the bedroom door, and Tony can see Laura over his shoulder; she looks so small in their big bed, sleeping in the middle of the mattress, clutching the covers tightly to her chest and in her hand…

Tony starts tearing up again. She’s holding the stuffed horse Tony got her, he remembers how happy she was and remembers Peter taking a picture of Laura holding the horse, a huge smile on her face.

Peter…

He closes his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek. Logan squeezes his hand. 

Tony takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, wiping the tear and then steps into the bedroom, slowly making his way towards the bed. He sits on the edge, the bed dipping under his weight but Laura remains asleep. 

Tony extends his arms, brushing a fallen hair strand from her forehead and combs it backwards, then he leans down and plants a soft kiss on her forehead. He watches her sleep for a while, her chest rising and falling with each breath and it calms down his racing heart a little.

Logan leans against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his shoulder as he watches Tony and Laura. His heart aches, aches for his son, for his friends he knows he lost, for the millions of people who are gone.

A while later, Tony stands up, looks at Laura one more time before walking out of the bedroom. Logan hangs back for a few seconds, then closes the door and walks into the living room. Only then, does he realize Rhodey left. Logan finds Tony standing in the middle of the room, looking at a framed picture of him, Logan and the kids. 

They’re in Central Park, all of them beaming at the camera. It was spring, the sun shining and the weather just right for a day out. 

Logan watches Tony closely, and doesn’t miss how he hisses and holds his side. 

“Tony, are you okay?” Logan asks, worry coating his voice as he walks closer to his husband.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Tony says, his voice a little strained. 

Logan doesn’t buy it, and he guides Tony back towards the couch, letting him sit down and crouches in front of him. He gently lifts Tony’s sweater and the shirt under it, he draws in a sharp breath when he sees the ugly, jagged gash.

“We need to get you to a hospital,” Logan says.

“It’s fine, I’m fine,” Tony tries.

“No,” Logan replies. “It’s not fine, you need to get this looked at.”

“I sealed it, it’s okay,” Tony insists.

“Please, Tony,” Logan’s voice shakes. “I can’t…” _loose you too_. 

Tony sighs, placing his hand at the back of Logan’s neck.

Logan leans into Tony’s touch.

“After Laura wakes up, we’ll go, I promise.”

“Okay,” Logan whispers. He moves and sits next to Tony, Tony immediately moves closer to Logan, and Logan wraps his arm around Tony’s shoulder, gently pulling him into his arms. He kisses his temple and closes his eyes.

Before either of them speak, Tony drifts off to sleep, exhausted and worn out. 

*****

“Tony. Tony! Wake up, darlin, Tony,” Logan shakes Tony’s shoulder.

Tony’s eyelids fly open, his unfocused gaze roams around for a couple seconds then settles on Logan’s worried face. Tony blinks, everything coming back to him.

“Logan…”

“Yeah, darlin, I’m here,” Logan assures him.

“What happened?”

“You were having a nightmare.” 

Tony sighs, squeezing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He realizes there are sun rays shining through the blind, lighting the room. 

“You fell asleep and I didn’t want to wake you,” Logan offers.

“You didn’t sleep?” Tony frowns. 

“I slept for a bit, I just wanted to make sure you’re okay,” Logan says.

“You should get some rest.”

“I’m okay, and Laura will be up soon.”

“I don’t…how are we gonna tell her?” Tony whispers.

“Together.”


End file.
